The Lost Prince
by Robin Gurl
Summary: New Chapters 5/8-9?/02 Wot if...Wot if Cye wasn't human..wot if he was a royal...WARNING HIGH CYE TORTURE FIC!!! I dedicate this one to Firestorm
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Prince  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Idea by Firestorm  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Surfing Accident  
  
~~~  
  
Ok I'd figure I'd go ahead and put this one up since I have gone brain dead and one of my loyal fan…er..fans is waiting ever so patiently.  
  
If you haven't read the Changes in Life..it would be a good idea if not you are going to be lost. The Changes in Life isn't finished yet but sense I have gone brain dead on that story I decided to go and post this one.  
  
Firestorm I dedicate this fic to you.  
  
~~~  
  
Cye Mouri sat up in his bed. It was 7:30 am. Too early for any of his friend to be up, "I better go and fix breakfast."  
  
As he stood he looked out the window. They were staying at a beach house that Sage's parent's owned. The view was beautiful, you could see all of the ocean. "Can't wait until I can get out there."  
  
One hour later everyone was up and moving.  
  
Cye walked out of the kitchen with full of food, "Breakfast is served."  
  
Kento grabbed his fork eagerly, "Took you long enough."  
  
Cye just shook his head. His best friend was always a bottomless pit. He sat in between his parents, "So are we going out to surf today?"  
  
Sage looked over to his newly adopted son, "Yes, Cye we are."  
  
"Alright! I'll go ahead and get ready." With that said the British Ronin ran off to go and change.  
  
Mia giggled, "He is so cute when he smiles." She turned back to the other boys, "Now I want you to watch him. Promise me he won't get hurt."  
  
"I won' promise da. But I'll try."  
  
Accidents at the Koiji House were very normal. Normally it was Cye who was hurt.  
  
"Good that's all I ask for."  
  
15 Minutes later everyone was ready.  
  
Sage followed Cye out into the water, following him to make sure he was safe.  
  
Cye dragged his surfboard behind him. Once he was out wher he wanted to be he got on his board and waited.  
  
Finally a wave came. Cye was lucky and caught it.  
  
"Go Cye!" Sage shouted.  
  
Then the wave changed direction. It started heading towards the rocks.  
  
"CYE LOOK OUT!!"  
  
The warning came to late and Cye crashed into the rocks.  
  
"CYE!!" Sage started running.  
  
The others followed worried.  
  
No head bobbed up at all.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review and I'll write more!  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Prince  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Idea by Firestorm  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miraclous Save.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok..this chapter I introduce some of my own characters.  
  
~~~  
  
Two figures watched on as the humans surfed. "Adraine that boy's going to hit the rocks. We have to help him."  
  
Adraine shook his head, "Sorry love, but we can't."  
  
Cleo sighed, "We have to. If we don't he could die."  
  
"Cleo he's from the upper world. You know rules. Besides the King would have our heads. It's no concern of outs if he lives or not."  
  
"Please…" Just as she said that Cye hit the rocks. His head hitting the rocks cause an echoing crack in the quiet ocean. "Oh Adraine he's just a baby. His parents will be over thrown with sorrow."  
  
"Fine Cleo. But we can't tell the King."  
  
Cleo nodded understanding.  
  
They swam over and pulled Cye up to the surface.  
  
Sage ran to the rocks frantically looking for Cye. "Cye!!"  
  
"Sage what happened dude?" It was Ryo.  
  
Sage talked as he looked, "Cye caught a wave but it came crashing down on the rocks."  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
Sage shrugged, "I don't know." He didn't look at his friends.  
  
Kento was worried as much as Sage was but something was really wrong with Sage, "Sage he's going to be fine."  
  
Sage finally mustered up some strength keeping his tears back he faced his friends, "You…You're right Kento, lets keep looking."  
  
Back under the sea Cleo moved Cye's hair out of his face, "Adraine he looks so familiar…."  
  
Adraine didn't answer and continued to push Cye's unconscious body towards the surface.  
  
Up on the Surface Adraine and Cleo looked on as the Ronin's continued to search.  
  
"Adraine there is his family." Cleo looked on."  
  
"I'll make him float over." Adraine closed his eyes and Cye's body started floating.  
  
Sage spotted Cye's body, "OMG!! Guy's there he is."  
  
Rowen saw what Sage saw and ran jumping over the pebbles and other thing finally wading in the waist deep water and pulling Cye's body close to him, "It's going to be ok Cye. We got ya. Yo safe now."  
  
"Adraine is he, the one with the blue hair, the boys guardian?"  
  
Adraine shook his head, "No Cleo. He's too young. I think the one with the golden hair is."  
  
Sage took the small body that was supposed to be his adopted son and held it close. (Read Changes of Life for explanation.) "Come on wake up."  
  
"See…I was right…" Adraine turned back to Cleo, "Come on love, let's go back to Crystalina."  
  
Cleo nodded, "Ok." As they swam she turned around sending a silent message to the gods, "Please let the child be ok Poseidon. He's too young to die."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Wot did you think?  
  
~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Prince  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Here is chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Cye awoke feeling sick, the world was spinning and his head hurt like crazy. "Wot hit me??"  
  
Sage heard Cye's voice and looked over. There was his own son sitting up, "Cye! You're alive?"  
  
Cye nodded letting Sage pull him into a tight embrace. "Sage…wot happened?"  
  
"Your surfboard hit the rocks."  
  
"I don't remember any of it."  
  
Sage ruffled Cye's hair gently "That is ok. At least you're alive."  
  
"Did you save me?"  
  
Sage shook his head, "No I didn't, Rowen did."  
  
"Oh…ok.." Cye touched his head wincing when he found the spot that hurt. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Sage shrugged, "They said they had to go somewhere."  
  
"Rowen are you sure about this?" Ryo was beginning to think his blue haired friend had gone crazy."  
  
"Yeh, I'm shore. I saw 't Ryo. Dey looked like human fish."  
  
"Rowen I think you hit your head."  
  
"But I didn't, Cye was saved by them. We should thank them."  
  
Adraine watched Cleo as she searched through the records, "Cleo what are you doing love?"  
  
"That boy looked familiar Adraine, ah! Here!" She pulled out a photo, "Prince Shin."  
  
"Oh my word. He's the one that was turned human when his father married and moved to the surface."  
  
"Yes, Adraine I think the boy that we saved was him."  
  
"How do we prove it?"  
  
Cleo grinned, "He'll prove it for us. On his fourteenth birthday like all other mermen fins start appearing. If he is Prince Shin then he will have silver fins."  
  
"So when is his birthday?"  
  
"March 14th." She pulled out a water proof calendar from land, "It's tomrrow."  
  
"We'll wait and see then."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
Like?  
  
Review then!  
  
~~ 


	4. Author Note Please Read

Author Note  
  
Ok I have something I want to address. ^_^ It's nothing too bad I promise. *searches through her reviews* This is very short. I just want to clear something up.  
  
This is by Lady V:  
  
Cye had the armor of Torrent! There's no way he could get harmed in the water. It's just impossible! I mean...really. He can swim  
  
better than and hold his breath longer than all the other Ronins...combined! Kento can't even swim in the first place. And all the  
  
animals would help him if for some odd reason he were hurt in the water, by some very odd change.  
  
Ok. Love, I know that. ^_^ I didn't think about it when I wrote it. So I am sorry. I really am. And Kento wasn't swimming at all..was he? 0_0; I didn't think I wrote him swimming…I know I got Sage and Rowen…If I did then I am sorry. Really!!!  
  
Kay also someone told me that I need to spell "What" right.. well I write accents. So I spell Wot like I hear the Brits say it. ^_^  
  
K?  
  
Cya  
  
Robin Girl!! 


	5. Chapter 4

The Lost Prince  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Surprise!  
  
~~~  
  
Ok here is the fourth chapter.  
  
Firestorm I hope your liking this. ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Rowen and the others came back in for dinner.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
They shook there heads.  
  
"oh well. Dinner is almost ready. Cye and Sage are in the den playing N64." Mia turned back to stirring the noodles again.  
  
"Sage I can't wait until Midnight tonight. I'll be fourteen." Cye excitely moved his man to the finish line.  
  
"Hey your beating me again." Sage tackled Cye rolling on the floor.  
  
Cye giggle as Sage tickled him, "I'm sorry!! If you were better…" Cye didn't get to finish because more hands appeared and helped Sage.  
  
After Dinner Cye got into bed smiling, "Good night Kento-chan!!"  
  
"Night Cye."  
  
"Tomorrow when you wake up I'll be 14!!"  
  
"Can't wait buddy."  
  
Around Midngit Cye's body started changing. His legs grew together forming a silver fin. Then gills started forming on his neck. Cye woke up gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. Mentally he creamed for the others.  
  
Kento awoke to see Cye trying to breathe, "Cye?!?!?"  
  
::Kento!! I can't breathe::  
  
"Guys!!" Kento shouted frantically.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo cliff hanger. ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5

The Lost Prince  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, this is the only other chapter that I have typed up.  
  
So I guess I gotta start writing again.  
  
~~~  
  
Sage flicked the light on and saw Cye and Kento, "What's wrong?!?!"  
  
"Cye can't breathe." Kento noticed gills on Cye's neck, "OMG he has gills now. Get him in some water.!!!"  
  
Cye felt himself be picked up and placed in the bathtub. Water started filling the tub finally Cye breathed water and he calmed down.  
  
Sage was scared, "Cye?" His shakily held Cye's hand, "You ok?"  
  
::Now..I am..I'm scared..::  
  
Then Adraine and Cleo appeared, "Hello Land people."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Cleo smiled, "See Adraine, I told you he was shin."  
  
"Excuse me what are you doing here?" Kento demanded.  
  
"We are Cyrstallina. So is your friend."  
  
"Cye is not."  
  
Cleo knelt beside Cye, she kissed him lightly on the forehead, his symbol appeared then a crown appeared over it, "Yes he is. Bow down to Shin Prince of Cyrstallina."  
  
"It'll be safer if we go down underwater. I will give you temporary gills to use." Adraine picked Cye up and ran.  
  
Once near the water Adraine laid Cye in the water then he and Cleo joined him. "Come Ronins."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kento didn't trust these guys.  
  
"We don't have any other choice Kento!" Rowen walked into the cold water, the others following. Kento finally gave up and followed.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Review!  
  
~~~ 


End file.
